Bad Boy's Lament
by SoWhatever
Summary: Akefia, Ryou, and Bakura are all going to the hottest club in town, The Quake. However, they are having a little trouble getting in...Can a secret from Ryou's past help them? Bakushipping


**SW: WHOO! I feel like I'm on a roll today!**

**Ryou: Yeah, this is your second one-shot and you are already focusing on another.**

**Malik: Shouldn't you be writing more Ivory Moon chapters?**

**SW: Psh. What? No. I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides this has been sitting in my brain for months now and I've never actually gotten around to writing it.**

…**Enjoy! (I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Bad Girl's Lament by Kesha) (Once again I'll be changing the lyrics of the song to fit the situation) (Bold Italics are the back-up singers and Plain Bold is the lead)  
**

* * *

Akefia and Bakura glared at the man keeping them from entering the most popular strip club in town, The Quake. Sure, they would probably be making out with each other the entire time in a booth, but it was pride and bragging rights that brought them here tonight. Ryou stood nervously behind the both of them, looking back and forth, frightened.

"Y-You know guys, maybe-maybe we should come back ano-another time." He hid behind the built bodies of his boyfriends and made sure the man in front of them couldn't see him. He really didn't want to come tonight but both his boyfriends were making him, saying he would have fun.

The bouncer crossed his thick arms and smirked. "Yeah, listen to your friend. You aren't getting in tonight, sorry."

Bakura growled and crossed his own arms. "Who says?"

Akefia smirked and reached into his back pocket for the knife he kept there. "Yeah, we've been looking forward to this all week. We're getting in."

"And who do you think you are?" The man touched his ear. "Security, get down here. We need to escort someone out."

Ryou sighed, and seeing Akefia tighten his hand on the knife, stepped forward. He put up a persona he never thought he would have to use again and slowly smirked at the bouncer. "That won't be necessary," He glanced down and coyly read the nametag, "Philip. I believe we have the right to be in this club."

Akefia and Bakura watched in shock as the bouncer's jaw dropped and Ryou took another step forward. "O-Of course, Mr. Bakura! Yo-You're always welcome!"

He opened the door behind him and gestured forward bowing slightly in respect. Ryou walked forward and trailed a hand across the man's chest, watching as he shivered. "Why thank you, Philip. C'mon, Bakura, Akefia."

The two men, still in shock, walked behind their little boyfriend, who had assumed a brazen charade, and was smugly looking back and forth across the dancing mass.

"Let's go get a drink. You look like you need one." Ryou led the way to the bar, expertly weaving through crowd and getting a spot with three open seats. Licking his lips slowly, he met the eyes off the bartender. Knowing what his boyfriends preferred, he ordered. "Whiskey for the one with the scar, sake for the one without, and…" There was a pause as Ryou considered what he wanted. "shochu on the rocks for me, please." The bartender nodded briskly and walked away to prepare their drinks.

Akefia wrinkled his nose and looked at Ryou in surprise. "Shochu on the rocks? That's an old man's drink."

Ryou shrugged and watched as Bakura snatched up the sake as soon as it was placed in front of him. "I like it."

There was a snort and Ryou met Bakura's disbelieving eyes. "Yeah, like you've had alcohol before." The only reply Bakura got was a small smirk and Akefia raised an eyebrow.

"Have you had alcohol before, little Ryou?"

Still upholding his act, knowing that anyone from his past could recognize him, Ryou shrugged and was about to answer when a voice cut him off. "AH! Here is my little star!" A large man came and wrapped his arm around Ryou, who tried not to gag in disgust. "I knew you would return to us!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and shoved the man's shoulder, making him release Ryou. "I think you've got the wrong man. Ryou hasn't even been in this club before, right?" Ryou turned and slowly took a sip of his drink before meeting Bakura's eyes and answering with another question.

"I got you in here, didn't I?"

The overweight man clapped his hands together and smiled at the scowling boy. "Of course you did, Ryou! You and your friends will always be welcome here!"

Akefia and Bakura watched in shock as their polite and timid Ryou scoffed and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes at the man's antics. "All right, you got me. What do you want, Mr. Manager?"

The manager moved his hands in a pacifying way. "Now, now. No need to get hostile. It's just-how unlucky for me-that our entertainment for tonight has decided she no longer wants to work in this fine establishment."

Bakura looked around, taking in the various hookers, pimps, druggies, and drunks, all grinding against each other in the middle of the dance floor, and decided he could call this place a lot of things, but 'fine' wasn't one of them. Akefia tried to overcome his shock as he continued to watch Ryou act out the part of an unafraid and forward boy.

Ryou rolled his eyes once again. "And lemme guess…you want me to take her place."

The man nervously licked his lips and wiped his hands on the pant legs of his jeans. "We still have your old costumes, and of course we would pay for any drinks you and your friends might want to consume tonight…"

Ryou sighed. Bakura and Akefia had wanted to come here to have fun, and if they could drink all they want without worrying about money, wouldn't that make them happy? He looked at the open-jawed looks of Bakura and Akefia and smiled a little, nodding his head. "Fine. Just tonight though. One song."

The minute he agreed, the manager gripped his arm and started to pull him to the door that would lead backstage. "Have fun, Bakura, Akefia!" He called over his shoulder and waved to his stunned boyfriends. "I'll see you in a minute!"

The entire club darkened and the occupants cheered, Bakura and Akefia joining in, though they had no idea what to expect. Suddenly, the stage in the middle of the club was lit up, and the manager was standing in the middle of it, a deep red satin curtain behind him. "Hello Quake!" There was hooting and hollering all around as people took their seats and the strippers made their way backstage for the show. "How are you tonight?" More hollering and wolf whistles. "Amazing! Tonight we've got a special treat for you good boys and girls!" The entire room shook. "Instead of a regular of Lindsey we are having a retired performer return just for tonight!" Akefia had to admit, the manager pulled it off as if the entire setup had been planned. "I give you…Bambi!"

The cheering escalated and the lights went out again before relighting the stage, this time with a familiar face Bakura and Akefia did not expect to see. Ryou, or Bambi, was wearing tight, black leather booty shorts that left almost nothing to the imagination and were attached with straps to thigh-high black leather boots. He had on a tight, sleeveless white leather shirt that was cut at mid-chest and went up to his neck, stopping at a white leather collar that was wrapped around his neck. He had one black leather cuff and one white, each with a wide metal loop on the side. His hair was pulled in a loose side braid and his bangs were brushed to one side and kept falling over his right eye, giving him the look of 'I just did it in the back and I don't care'.

The wolf whistles increased and Akefia joined in them. Bakura was already hard from the clothes his hikari was wearing and the boy's position didn't help. He was straddling a chair backwards, his legs spread wide to wrap around the front of it. His head was tilted to the side and he held his hands in a pleading manner, his eyes half-lowered seductively. Bakura turned around and swallowed down his sake, glad for the alcohol in his veins, he would need it.

"_**I did it!**_" Three strippers came out from behind the curtain and started the number, singing back up for Ryou as they slowly started to move and touch themselves, listening to the suggestions in the crowd.

Ryou slowly slid off the chair and swayed up to the front of the stage to the beat of the music, he had his slim hands on hips and smirked out into the crowd. "**I did it, but I'm sorry. Well,**" He winked as his hands moved from his hips to his stomach where they slowly traveled up before plucking at his shirt. "**I'm really not that sorry.**"

He dropped down to a squat, spreading his legs to give the crowd a perfect view as he placed his hands on his bent knees. He wrinkled his nose and lifted it up to the sky as if was doing nothing provocative at all. "**Why are you staring at me like that?**"

Ryou sprung up from his squat and launched in to a back walkover. When he landed, he placed his hands on his hips again. "**Stop looking at me like that!**"

He put his hands up in surrender and started to walk down the steps that were at the front of the stage, almost immediately the sound of chairs being slid back for lap dances could be heard. "**Ok! I did it, but I'm sorry, but…**"

Ryou shrugged and pleaded with his eyes for forgiveness. "**I'm really not…**" He tapped his chin in thought and his tongue trailed his upper lip, much to the delight of his audience. "**Well, maybe it's like: It's not you, it's just me.**"

He met Bakura's eyes and smiled sweetly, clasping his hands in front of him and talking in an overly sweet tone. "**You know I love you, baby!**" Bakura and Akefia stared in shock as Ryou jumped back up on stage and started to dance to the music he was singing.

"**He's just so tempting…**" He placed his hands on his crotch and slowly slid them down his legs until he was bent over at ninety degree angle. His hair hung over his face and he had his mouth open in a breathless pant. The picture it gave made the crowd whoop and scream.

"**He's addictive…**" He jerked back up to standing straight and placed a finger on his arm like he was giving himself a shot and let his head fall back, his hips thrusting forward.

Ryou turned around and started walked to the curtain, occasionally looking over his shoulder with smoldering eyes. "**I'm like an act, I can't help it, I keep going back!**"

The backup dancers had pulled over a desk and were glaring at Ryou with arms crossed, one was holding a whip. "**I'm a bad, bad boy.**" The whip slammed down on the stage with a snap and Ryou turned to look at the crowd with a helpless glance. "**I kissed that boy again.**" The other two girls each grabbed a shoulder and pushed Ryou to bend over the desk, making his head face the crowd.

Akefia's eyes widened and Bakura shifted uncomfortably at the tightness in his pants. Akefia tried to swallow in his suddenly dry mouth as Ryou smirked into the crowd as if he was going to enjoy what was about to happen. "**He does things to me that I just can't explain!**" Ryou closed his eyes and started to hump the desk as the three girls each took a position around Ryou. One was facing his back, gripping the whip, another was in front of Ryou, holding his arms in place, and the last was at his side, running her hands over his body.

Bakura growled at this, but couldn't deny how sexy his Ryou looked. "**Yeah, sure, I know better, promised you I'd quit!**" On the last word of that verse, the whip came down and slapped Ryou on the butt, who arched his back from the desk and opened his mouth in a silent scream.

The girl holding him released Ryou and the three backup dancers worked their way into the crowd to start to make a profit out of the sufficiently aroused crowd. Ryou slowly stood up, unharmed by the stage prop that hadn't really hit him, and walked down the stage touching himself once again. He smirked at the crowd and held his hands crossed in front of him like he was about to be arrested. "**Please forgive me baby, for…I…have sinned.**" Ryou brought a hand up to his mouth and hid a slight giggle behind it, his eyes staring down anyone who looked interested.

He put his hands on his hips again and popped a leg, shifting to his right. "**Yeah? So I did it, but…I'm sorry!**" He twirled a stray strand of hair around one of his fingers. "**Well, not…Listen! Here's my story.**" Ryou swayed down the steps and walked into the seated crowd, smirking and blowing kisses at the stray person who slipped a tip into his pants. "**It's just surfaced, it's so silly.**" He waved his hand in the air as if to wave away the problem and made his way to the bar, smiling slowly as he felt everyone watch his every move.

He lifted himself onto the bar island and purred out the next line. "**He's so sexy.**" He rolled his eyes and leaned back on the bar. "**But that's all really!**"

His half-lidded eyes met a certain thief's and he smirked. "**See, the first time, that I met him, he was taken.**" He shrugged and jumped off the bar. "**So I took him.**"

He walked over to a man sitting near the bar and wrapped his arms around his neck, straddling him. The man thrust up almost immediately and Ryou shook his finger at him. "**Ever since then, when I see him.**" He looked over his shoulder at the two fuming men he came in with and stood up slowly, letting the man under him run his hands over his body as he slipped a Benjamin into his pants. He swayed away from him and started towards Akefia and Bakura. "**I try so hard to keep my distance! But…**"

Bakura stiffened as Ryou leaned over him and traced patterns on his chest. He licked his lips as Ryou put his face up close to his and tried his best to ignore the hand slowly making its way down. Akefia could almost see the sweat dripping down Bakura's face and he laughed as the man tried not to take Ryou right there. "**He's just so tempting…**" Ryou lightly touched Bakura's bulge, raising an eyebrow as he felt the hard member beneath the clothes. There were cries of jealousy from throughout the club as they wished they were in the position Bakura was. "**He's addictive…**" Ryou buried his face in Bakura's neck and dragged a tongue up it. Bakura shivered and Akefia's eyebrows rose at how forward Ryou was being.

"**I'm like an act, I can't help it, I keep giving in!**" Ryou stepped back and started to dance in front of them and Bakura whipped around and downed his second glass of sake, which was quickly replaced with another. "**I'm a bad, bad boy. I kissed the boy again!**" He brought his hands up to his chest and slipped his hands under his shirt. He looked at Akefia with half-lidded eyes and slowly started to remove it. "**He does things to me that I just can't explain.**" He threw the shirt over his shoulder where it was fought over by the other men watching in the club.

"**Yeah, sure, I know better, promised you I'd quit.**" Akefia looked Ryou up and down as he walked towards him slowly, smirking when he put himself in the same position he had with Bakura. But Akefia wasn't just going to sit there and let Ryou tease him, no, if Ryou was going to be promiscuous he was going to enjoy it.

Though he was still shocked at the whole situation, he gripped Ryou's legs and pulled him into a straddle on his lap as the boy sang the next lines, sliding his hands up the bare chest in front of him. "**Please forgive me baby for…I have-**"

Ryou smiled slyly at his boyfriend and put his face up close to Akefia's, whispering the next lines and letting his microphone pick it up. "**I'm so sorry…I'm not sorry.**" He looked over at Bakura who was watching them with lust-filled eyes. "**I say I am but really…**" Ryou shrugged and looked back at Akefia. "**Well…**" He giggled and slid off Akefia's lap and slowly started to make his way back to the stage, swaying his hips seductively.

"**I'm a bad, bad boy! I kissed that boy again!**" He trailed his hands across the chest off a man near him. He gripped the tie of another, who was dressed in a suit, and whispered in his ear. "**He does things to me that I just can't explain!**"

The three backup dancers all joined Ryou on their retreat to the stage. "**Yeah, sure, I know better, promised you I'd quit.**" Ryou paused and looked back over his shoulder, winking at the crowd, and the girls giggled and grabbed his arms to get him to continue up the stage steps.

When they reached the center of the stage, Ryou turned around and dragged a hand across his shirtless chest. The girls all clung to Ryou and he put his hands up in a 'what are you gonna do' manner. "_**Please forgive me, baby.**_" Ryou broke away from the girls and buried his fingers in his hair. "**I'm just who I am!**"

"_**A bad, bad boy!**_"

Ryou shrugged and walked over to where his chair had been waiting. "**I kissed that boy again.**" The girls all squealed and moved to where he was now straddling the chair again, fawning over the boy. "**He does things to mean that I just can't explain.**" Completely ignoring the girls, he put his elbow on the back of the chair and let his face rest in his hand, as if he was daydreaming.

The girls all stopped fawning and shook their fingers at the crowd. "_**Yeah, sure, I know better, promised you I'd quit.**_" They all moved into pleading positions around Ryou who ignored the again, still daydreaming. "**Please forgive me, baby, for…I have…**"

Ryou shrugged and smirked, lifting up the chin of one girl to look her eyes before burying his head in the neck of another one. He looked at the neglected one and smiled sweetly and winked at her, which caused her to swoon and faint on the stage. "**That's just who I am.**"

"_**I did it!**_" One of the girls slowly made her way off stage. "_**A bad, bad boy…**_" The one who had fainted picked herself up and swayed off stage, blowing a kiss at the crowd before leaving.

The last backup dancer was still fighting to get Ryou to pay attention to her, as he had gone back to daydreaming. "**That's just who I am.**"

"_**I did it!**_" The last dancer placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at Ryou, who had closed his eyes and was slowly touching himself as if he was imagining it was someone else. "_**Bad, bad boy.**_" The dancer shook her head and walked off stage, swinging her hips.

Ryou opened his eyes to look at the crowd one last time before his hands gripped the back of the chair, his head fell back, and his hips thrust out, as if he was having an orgasm. "**I did it!**"

The stage went black and the crowd demanded an encore as the lights to the club went back up, but the stage remained dark. Eventually, people got up to dance again to the music playing and others left, realizing that was it for the night.

Ryou skipped out of the door he was dragged into, acting normally again, knowing there was no reason to act confident now that all the employees had seen him perform and would leave him alone. He was combing his hair out with his fingers and dressed once again in his jeans and t-shirt. "Hi, guys!" He stopped in front of his boyfriends and smiled innocently as if nothing had just happened. Bakura's jaw dropped and Akefia snorted before pulling Ryou onto his lap and into a kiss. Ryou moaned as a tongue was pushed into his mouth and he felt another mouth sucking on his neck.

When he and Akefia broke apart to breath, and Bakura relented his attack on Ryou's neck, Ryou tried to formulate a complete thought. "Uh…guys-um-what…"

Akefia chuckled and leaned forward to nibble on Ryou's neck and Bakura placed a kiss on his cheek. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Ryou licked his lips and leaned his head back to give Akefia more room, and Bakura latched on to the other side of his neck from behind. "I…well, um, before I met you guys-oh!" Akefia slipped his hand up Ryou's shirt and started fiddling with a nipple. "I-I, uh…" His eyes fluttered and he swallowed roughly. "I worked here after my waiter job to help pay bills." He rushed through the sentence so he wouldn't have to talk again and started panting when Akefia removed his hand, but lowered his head to suck on the hardened nipple through his shirt.

"I don't care how you learned it," Bakura dragged his tongue up Ryou's neck, watching how he shivered. "It was incredibly sexy, yadonushi…and I suggest we go home and discuss it further." Ryou gasped as a hand was placed on his crotch and he blushed and quickly nodded his head. Akefia picked the boy up bridal style and carried him out to their car, Bakura following closely behind. Ryou blushed as what he did finally hit him. "I never, you know, actually slept with anyone there, I didn't even really kiss them. I-I was just doing it for money…" He buried his head in Akefia's chest, hoping they wouldn't be too mad.

Bakura snorted and opened the car door, letting Akefia set Ryou down before sliding in next to him as Akefia took the driver's seat. "We aren't mad, we just wished you would be that forward in bed."

Ryou blushed and looked at Bakura, opening his mouth to answer, but was stopped by a mouth over his. Akefia growled and tried to pay attention to the road and not watch the rearview mirror as Bakura climbed on top of Ryou, sticking his tongue in his mouth.

Ryou moaned and gripped Bakura's arms, tangling his tongue with Bakura's as his eyes slowly closed. Neither noticed when the car stopped and Akefia opened their car door. Akefia rolled his eyes and yanked Bakura off Ryou, ignoring the man's protest. Ryou looked sheepish as he crawled out of the car, giving a peck on the cheek to Akefia, who was still holding onto a struggling Bakura by the back of his shirt.

Ryou giggled and skipped into the house, listening as Akefia finally let go of Bakura and the two stampeded after him. He laughed and stopped at his room, opening the door and running to his bed, where he jumped and turned in the air, so he landed on his back and was staring at the ceiling.

Bakura climbed on Ryou and slowly started to undress him as they kiss. Akefia joined them and it wasn't long until the three of them were completely naked.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Akefia reached over to grab the lube and when he turned back he chuckled at seeing Ryou pinned down to the bed by Bakura. "Starting without me, I see?"

Ryou moaned as Bakura looked up and slid off to grab the bottle in Akefia's hand. "You move too slow." He poured some in his hand and was about to spread it on his member but is stopped by a small pale hand wrapped around his wrist. Ryou smiled lightly and moved Bakura's hand down to his own member, slowly moving it up and down, trying to remain clear-headed.

Bakura smirked and grasped the boy's member, making him let out a small scream. Ryou swallowed and pushed Bakura back on the bed, knowing there was no need for preparation. The three of them had become so used to each other's sizes that it wasn't really necessary. Though it would be the first time Ryou had taken either of them, Bakura had had Akefia inside him, and he was smaller than his tan boyfriend.

Ryou licked his lips and looked at Bakura as he positioned himself. Seeing him lying there, submissive and expectant, was almost enough to send him over the edge. He never knew that being seme could be so arousing. Bakura raised an eyebrow but let Ryou do what he wanted.

Akefia kneeled behind Ryou and slammed into his backside, causing him to thrust forward into Bakura. Ryou screamed as he was surrounded by wet warmth. Ryou lay still for a minute before Bakura grunted and shifted his hips, and that set in motion Akefia.

Ryou whimpered at the feeling of being taken and taking someone at the same time. He thrust deeper in Bakura, who leaned his head back in a groan. Ryou paused, thinking he had hurt the man, but a whisper next to his ear made him thrust in again and Bakura let out a breathy moan. "That's it, Ryou, fuck Bakura senseless."

The boy panted and leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Bakura's head, but this only gave Akefia more ammo. The man slammed into Ryou, who screamed in pleasure and gripped the bed sheets beneath him. The three started to move in unison, Bakura thrusting up as both Ryou and Akefia came down. Akefia wrapped his arm around Ryou and reached to pump Bakura in time to their thrusts.

Bakura broke the kiss Ryou had pulled him into to moan loudly. Their pace quickened, a slick sheen of sweat appearing on their skins. Akefia thrust in as deep as he could and Ryou snapped, spilling his seed into Bakura. The feeling of liquid spreading into his body had Bakura groaning and he came almost as soon as Ryou did, his cum spreading on Ryou's and his chest, as well as Akefia's hand, which he slowly licked off when it was placed in front of him. Akefia felt Ryou clamp down on him, along with Bakura sucking and licking at his fingers, and thrusted once more before coming inside the boy.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Ryou and Akefia collapsed on the bed, panting, and Akefia removed himself from Ryou and lifted Ryou's hips to get him from Bakura. The boy looked up at his lover with sleepy eyes and smiled, before cuddling in the man's chest, still trying to catch his breath.

Bakura ran a hand through his stalk white locks and braced his body up on an arm to look at Ryou snuggling into Akefia. "Where did that come from?" He moved over and wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist and buried his face in the back of Ryou's neck. "Not that I didn't enjoy it…"

Ryou blushed and looked over his shoulder at Bakura. "Well, you said you'd like me to be more forward in bed, so I thought, what's more forward then being on top?"

Akefia laughed as draped an arm over both of them. "Let's go to sleep."

Ryou yawned cutely and nodded. His eyes were already closed when his head fell on the pillow next to Akefia's chest. Bakura chuckled and met Akefia's amused eyes. Bakura stuck his tongue out him, and almost jerked away in shock when Akefia's mouth clamped down on it. They stared at each other as they kissed over Ryou, Akefia's tongue stroking and weaving around Bakura's.

They pulled apart and smirked at each other before lying down and hugging a sleeping Ryou from both sides, falling asleep together.

* * *

**SW: 0.o This was supposed to be rated T.**

**Akefia: Since when do we have to listen to you?**

**Bakura: *crosses arms* Yeah, if we want to have sex. We'll have sex.**

**Akefia: *snorts before breaking out into laughter* I never thought you would be a uke to Ryou!**

**Ryou: *blushes and looks down sadly* I wasn't that bad, was I?**

**Akefia and Bakura: No of course not! You were fine!**

**Bakura: It was amazing! *Akefia laughing in background* Shut up!**

***arguing in background***

**SW: You have got them wrapped around your finger, don't you?**

**Ryou: *smiles brightly and innocently* Yep!**

**This was my first time writing a three way and damn was it hard! Review please to make me feel better?  
**


End file.
